Traditionally, patients and other pill-takers along with their caretakers execute a weekly pill-fill ritual. They gather their stock jars and bottles other repositories of their medication stock, and load a seven-day receptacle. Each bin of the receptacle holds all the medications for the day, or for a particular time period. The pill-fill requires the pill takers or caretaker to know where the pill supplies are stored, and which medications are to be taken, and at what time. For many pill-takers, the print on the medication bottle is too small for them to read. The caps and closure devices can be difficult to remove. Transferring the small pills to the proper small bin container can be a trial.